Aire más Fuego igual a Combustión espontánea
by Mariohn
Summary: A veces el aire necesita ser consumido para poder seguir existiendo. Pero el fuego necesita del aire para sobrevivir. NS
1. Fuego menos Aire

**Nombre**: Aire + Fuego = Combustión espontánea.

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pareja**: NaruSasu

**Advertencia**: Angust. Fem!Sasu. Yaoi. Salidas cómicas. Advertencias por capítulo. Morirás del aburrimiento y sangrarás por los ojos.

Agradecimientos a Natzabel por su beteo obligatorio(?) en esta historia. Naruto pertenece a M.K.

Precuela: Hoy es el último día de nuestras vidas.

Secuela: Su otra mitad, Problemas de Autoestima.

* * *

**1.** **Fuego - Aire = Llama de vela a punto de apagarse.**

Siempre se le ha dado caminar por las sombras. Incluso desde antes que Itachi decidiera matar a su clan, las esconderse era la única habilidad por la que se destacaba y superaba con creces a su hermano. Podía esconderse durante horas y nadie hasta el momento había podido dar con él si es que Sasuke no quería ser encontrado. Cuando huyó de la aldea y terminó en la guarida de Orochimaru la primera vez, hasta el sannin tuvo que admitir que la habilidad de Sasuke era admirable. Como una serpiente, sigilosa y camuflada.

Encontrarse de pie, entre los árboles y observando lo que era su casa, _su vida_, no hace más que preguntarse el porqué no había hecho esto antes. _Estaba muerto_, después de todo, nunca había necesitado más que un simple movimiento como para terminar con la carga que la aldea, Itachi y él mismo le han impuesto. Pero sus ojos vagan desde el desastre que él mismo ha provocado hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Naruto, y se detiene. Y suspira. Y no se ha dado cuenta, pero ha tomado aire al menos dos veces, como si le costara respirar. Pero está solo y no hay nadie que lo note, entonces siente que puede darse esa licencia. No hay público que pueda observarle. Pero está muerto. Tan muerto y perdido en sus recuerdos que no tiene la valentía de acabar con su vida. Porque los Uchiha deben existir y pagar sus pecados, en él. Y es algo que ha sabido desde que Itachi acabó con sus padres y que nunca ha querido admitir hasta ahora. Era el último. _El Último._ Y el único que quedará al final.

Lleva mucho tiempo pensando en eso y sabe, que Naruto en el fondo lo sospechaba. Escapar de la realidad, de todo, de ellos. De Itachi. Buscar la salida aunque no quisiera, empujarle a golpes, con dolor, con rabia a la realidad.

Y ahora está vivo, mirándole, de lejos. Y no puede tocarlo.

Nunca más.

Se ha hundido en la rabia, en el dolor, en el orgullo. En todo lo que Naruto quiso hacerle sentir y en todo lo que pudo permitirse en su primera –y última– vez. Sentir vida, deseo. Anhelo. Un poco, hasta el tope de lo que puede permitirse. Ser un hombre como cualquier otro, antes que un Uchiha. Pero, en los escasos segundos en los que _ella_ entra en escena y se le acerca, Sasuke sabe que se ha terminado. Que debe seguir con el plan. La mirada imperceptible de Kakashi le da la señal que necesita para voltearse y comenzar a movilizarse, aprovechando que las entradas están con una baja seguridad. Los ANBU se acercan, debe salir.

No vuelve a voltear, no necesita hacerlo. Le ha dado el aliento suficiente como para que él siga con su vida sin detenerse. Que eso era, lo que quería en realidad. Que el fuego y el aire no deben nunca mezclarse.

Sigue vivo, si. Y no debería. Pero no puede, después de todo, orillarse a una estúpida y trillada tragedia amorosa. Porque aún se debe a su egoísmo y no puede permitir que ese usuratonkashi vague solo por el mundo y no haya nadie para recordarle lo estúpido que puede ser.

Y sabe, que tarde o temprano Naruto entenderá. Y le buscará. Y es un anhelo perdido, una esperanza vacía, pero le sirve hasta que llegue el momento de reencontrarse, aunque no sea de la manera correcta. Y esta vez, darle una buena paliza en respuesta por meterla sin siquiera investigar primero.

Y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.

* * *

Y… no pude evitar joderla xD. Es inevitable, demasiado drama no va conmigo a veces. Estaba un poco deprimida y decidí centrarme en uno de mis fandoms, por no decir el primero que me gustó.

Va a ser una serie corta e intentaré (pero no prometo nada) seguir con el fanfic que no me ha dejado dormir (?) últimamente. Aún sigo un poco tristona, pero es mi culpa, lo sé u.u


	2. Aire menos fuego menos ganas de vivir

**2. Aire – Fuego – ganas de vivir = Brisa helada, sin intensidad.**

Un año perdido y tirado al tacho de la basura. Lo sabe. Tanto como se lo recuerdan, pero tampoco hay nada que pueda –o quiera– hacer para remediarlo. Ya no tiene ganas de excusarse.

Fue al menos un mes creyendo que estaba soñando. Un mes donde, analgésicos más Kurama intentando hacer el papel de buen compañero por primera vez en mucho tiempo hicieron que Naruto tuviese el sopor suficiente como para no entender la situación. No lo suficiente como para parecer un paciente mental más de todos los ninjas que hay en esa ala del hospital de Konoha pero si como para encontrarse recluido en las cuatro paredes de su departamento, como si fuese un fin de semana cualquiera.

Y cuando había perdido la noción del tiempo lo suficiente, vino todo de golpe.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar. A pensar, a culparse. A considerar que, después de todo, él obligó a Sasuke a caer en esa solución. Porque sabía que estaba desesperadamente intentando retenerlo. Sacar, a la fuerza, a quien no quería ser sacado de la oscuridad. El anhelo de traerlo de vuelta, de sentir al Sasuke real junto a él se había puesto por todo lo demás, sin realmente ver a quien tenía al lado. A aceptar al Sasuke real, al residuo de tanto odio, rencor y venganzas en las que se vieron envueltos sin querer y en lo que el ninja se había convertido. De dejarse arrastrar por los vientos huracanados del oriente. El recuerdo de Sasuke sobre el piso de madera y con residuos de sangre y sudor le hacía incluso sentirse peor. ¿Violación? No. Pero lo había forzado, lo sabía. Lo había sentido, muy en el fondo de todo. Y eran ninjas, si, Sasuke no era una virgencita como para pensar que no resistiría, pero fue mucho más profundo que dos cuerpos jadeando de placer en la oscuridad. Mucho peor.

Compenetración. Uno. Sasuke y él.

Y se encerró, mucho más en su departamento. Sin Ramen.

Durante los siguientes dos meses fue la sombra del hombre que una vez quiso ser Hokage. La única persona de la aldea que parecía entender su desolación fue Sakura. Porque ambos, se habían encerrado en sus recuerdos y aún esperaban que Sasuke volviera. A veces despertaba creyendo que toda esta pesadilla en la que se había sumido era eso, un sueño y se precipitaba a la puerta, queriendo traer su trasero de vuelta a la aldea en medio de blasfemias y golpes. No alcanzaba a girar la perilla para recordar que no había _trasero_ al cual traer de vuelta.

Le habría gustado beber, pero sería aún más degradante. Y el sake le recordaba demasiado a Sasuke como para atreverse a tomar una botella.

Le hubiese gustado decir que después fue mucho más fácil. Que, asimilándolo, que después de que hasta la Hokage en persona desfilara por su residencia y casi lo matara a golpes Naruto entendió que debía vivir por los dos. Pero aquellas palabras le parecieron tan condescendientes que, solo y para que le dejaran en paz se limitó a asentir. Era fácil, estaba acostumbrado a aparentar que todo estaba bien. Que con el tiempo él lo estaría a pesar de saber que aquello no estaba si no que totalmente alejado de la realidad.

Él nunca estaría bien. Nunca más.

Pero como cualquier ninja corriente que debía superar la perdida a golpes, Naruto no fue menos que eso. Le tomó un mes más el reponerse, el volver a ser un Naruto apto para el público –y creíble– antes de que volvieran a encomendarle misiones que le hicieran pensar solamente eso. Era una forma de escape absurda el exponer su vida gratuitamente, el entregarse a una misión sin importarle si su vida corría peligro. Irresponsable, sobre todo, pero así es como se sentía. Ni siquiera Kurama pudo hacer algo para detener la idea estúpida a la que se había condicionado.

Pelear, morir peleando. Morir sabiendo que, ese bastardo estaría al otro lado. Y que le golpearía por ello.

Meses les siguieron a esos donde Naruto fue el autómata que había planeado ser. Donde su fuego cada vez brillaba menos y él no hacía nada por parar eso. Se consumía a sí mismo, lo sabía, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo entender una parte de lo que Sasuke había vivido. Saber que, por mucho que él insistiera, que estuviese ahí, en ningún momento logró traspasar el vitral que Sasuke había construido. Sólo una vez, esa vez, durante unos segundos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello a pesar de ya no servía de nada. Naruto lo sabía. Y sabía también que no había nadie más que aquel que se consumió a si mismo que pudiese hacer algo por él.

Y por lo mismo, cuando Tsunade les encomendó una misión más –A Suna, rango S. Criminal que se le escapó a Gaara.– el shinobi no dudó en aceptar. Ni siquiera fue consciente que, sus compañeros comenzaban a pagar los platos rotos de su decisiones. Que Kakashi lo sabía todo y solo estaba dejándole ser hasta el momento oportuno, por ejemplo. O que Iruka también lo sospechaba, que Sakura estaba casi tan perdida como Naruto creía estarlo. Personas importantes para él, pero que en aquel momento se encontraban al otro lado de la muralla que él había construido. A esas instancias, ni siquiera sabía de la mujer con la que iba a casarse y cuyo matrimonio simplemente no había resultado. Ahora mismo, de poder tener otra oportunidad jamás habría abandonado a esa casa, ni a Sasuke. Pero sabía, que por mucho que esos sentimientos se arremolinaran en su mente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sasuke estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Y él, apenas podía respirar.


End file.
